


Kisses

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Valentine's Day, Xeno, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook has looked up info on the customs of the social ritual of Valentine's Day and he thinks he's got it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

It's Valentine's Day and Ben is on patrol with his new partner Rook. Mostly they were avoiding the swarm of fangirls trying to give Ben a valentine's day gift. "Man this is crazy."

Rook smiled. "I think I know a safe place." Rook drove out of town and parked their ride. "Ben I've been reading up on Valentine's customs and I think I've got them down."

"Really?" Ben asked looking at Rook oddly.

"Yes I have." He pulled Ben forward and sealed their lips together in a powerful kiss. Ben gasped, his lips parting allowing Rook to slip his tongue into Ben's mouth. Rook's tongue explored Ben's mouth, but the kiss ended quickly with Ben pulling back.

"Rook what the hell?!" Ben gasped his face bright red.

"Your blushing that means you liked it." Rook said happily and tried to kiss Ben again. Ben brought up his hand keeping his partner from doing so.

"Rook, what are you doing?!" Ben snapped, and Rook gave him a confused look.

"Well from my research, on Valentine's day people exchange kisses with ones they care for." Rook said, and Ben gave him a look like he had grown a second head.

In grade school the teachers gave kids chocolate kisses to exchange to each other. Luckily Ben had a sweet tooth and he happened to have a bag of mixed valentine's candy. It was a gift from his mom, you always accept gifts from family.

Ben opened the candy bag and found two chocolate kisses. "These kinds of kisses." He gave one to Rook, and opened one for himself. He popped the candy into his mouth. Rook looked at the piece of candy he unwrapped it and ate the candy.

"Hmm this is good, but I like these kisses better." He grabbed Ben and pulled the brunette into his lap and kissed him again. Ben moaned as he tasted the chocolate from Rook's mouth, it mixed with his taste and was truly amazing. Rook held Ben still as they made out and Ben felt himself reacting. 'Damn Rook's a good kisser.' Ben thought as he felt his cock push at the fabric of his pants.

Rook was having a similar reaction his hard cock pushed at the front of his pants. Ben wrapped his arms around Rook's neck and ground his hips against Rook. Rook moaned into the kiss and Ben took the chance to dominate the kiss, he thrust his tongue into the alien's mouth and ground his hips against Rook's. 'These Earth customs are amazing!' Rook thought as the friction was bringing him closer and closer to release.

Ben knew what he was doing, and he found that he wanted to do this. He felt his own release reach closer and closer. Their tongues began to battle for dominance, and Rook pushed his way back into Ben's mouth, this was a trap. Ben sucked on Rook's tongue and gave a hard grind down and Rook moaned as he came soaking the front of his pants, the look of orgasmic bliss on Rook's face brought Ben over the edge and he soaked his own boxers and pants with cum.

The kiss broke and Ben rested his head on Rook's shoulder. They took their time to catch their breath and come down from their sex high. "I think I'm getting to understand these Earth customs, they are fun." Rook said and Ben had to stop himself from smacking Rook upside the head.

Instead Ben chuckled and hugged Rook. "Happy Valentine's Day Rook."

"Happy Valentine's Day Ben."

End


End file.
